1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a potentiometer position switch circuit and more particularly to an improved circuit employing a low friction potentiometer and low current drain voltage operated transistors to enable increased accuracy due to reduced loading and reduce the current drain on the battery supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicants employs mechanically actuated switches coupled to the dial mechanism of pressure and .DELTA. pressure gauges. Compared to the present invention the prior art has relatively high loading and friction.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, it is an object to provide a new and improved low friction potentiometer position switch circuit which may be battery operated and feature long battery life.
Another object is to provide such a circuit employing voltage operated transistors in such a manner as to minimize battery current drain.